A Late SPRX Day Story!
by Htgr8
Summary: My phone is mean :/ and it's a little rushed at the end, but for the most part, it's a SPRX days story! :D


**Hey guys! I had a very busy day!**

**But today isn't about me, it's about the sexiest monkey alive :)**

**It's SPRX day! 7/7 :D**

**So, this was intended on being posted that day, but my dumbass (pardon my language) phone decided "hey, I'm going to shut off randomly and delete all your progress. -_-**

**Let's do this!**

**~*~ Htgr8~* **

* * *

In the midst of summer, there stood an incredible heat wave. This heat was so hot, and humid, that it practically melted your shoes off when you were walking down the street. The people of Shuggazoom weren't happy, mostly because a transformer **(A/N: Robots in disguise!)** blew and it left the entire city without power, including the Hyper Force.

Luckily, the mechanisms that controlled the arms and legs to retract weren't powered by electricity. So the Hyper Force decided to patrol the city using their vehicles with the windows rolled down.

SPRX-77 was, as he usually did, preforming an air show. His barrel rolls caught the attention of the crowd, the tricks pulled more people into the course, no one could really resist watching an exhilarating experience such as one of SPRX's air shows.

The team eventually caught on to what he was doing, but they tended to ignore it, SPRX never flaked out when it came to patrolling the city, and after all, SPRX was doing his job, he just made it look really fun.

Soon enough, the monkeys were reporting back about clearing their sectors and heading back to try to fix the transformers.

Chiro was the last one to reply "Guys...pr...em...big...th...g.." his reply cut in and out for all of the team.

"Chiro?" SPRX was the first one to answer

"Go...ne...he..." his voice said before the conversation was completely static.

"I have a lock on his distress signal, I'll call you if I need help" Antauri stated

"You are most certainly not going alone. Two heads are better than one" Gibson interjected, getting a look from Antauri.

"We all can't go. Someone needs to stay here in case Skeleton King attacks!" Nova yelped, SPRX could hear her worry.

"Well who would want to stay behind?" Otto asked "I mean, I wouldn't want to."

SPRX sighed. "I will"

SPRX was never the monkey that stayed behind, but if it meant that it would be beneficial to the team, then he would do it.

For the most part SPRX flew around the city, checking for signs of monsters or formless. Lucky for him, the city was clear, so he just flew until the team called back.

But that was the thing, a few hours had passed and they STILL hadn't called and said Chiro had been rescued.

"For Shuggazoom's sake! It's been too long!" SPRX sighed "I'm calling them"

SPRX opened up his communicator and tried to contact one of the teammates, but all he got was static on each if their sides. This being SPRX-77, he wasn't going to sit there and wait for them to possibly return. He was going to do something! He locked onto one of their tracking signals and followed it.

A little later, SPRX found an old cavern. It looked almost familiar.

"Have I been here before?" SPRX asked himself "this place looks familiar... Wasn't there a machine there?" It dawned on SPRX the moment he said it.

Krinkle.

A while back he kidnapped Shuggazoom's children and tried to control their minds. Chiro was used as a decoy to foil his plabs, and he did. No one had heard from the crazy nut job since then.

"This is gonna be great." SPRX said with deflated enthusiasm He parked Fist Rocket Three and hid in the shadows as he approached a lighted opening and started to hear talking.

"The monkey team! How wonderful! We're all together" he heard Krinkle's voice, sounding joyful, but defiantly full of craziness.

"Let. Us. Go!" There was Chiro, demanding like he did to the villain.

"But that wouldn't be fun. Stay, stay for a while!" Krinkle replied After a little banter between the Hyper Force and Krinkle, SPRX decided he'd had enough.

SPRX leaped from behind the stones that hid him "Man Krinkle, you are one annoying nut job.

And after a long battle **(A/N: In which I ABSOLUTLY CANNOT WRITE TO SAVE MY DANG LIFE ~*~ htgr8 ~*)** SPRX rescued the team.

They all decided to celebrate SPRX's heroic measure by naming a day after him. which became SPRX-77 day, July seventh.

* * *

**Sorry! I know, really anticlamatic**

**but most of it was rushed into an incomplete story. I know, it sucks :/**

**But before the ending it was good, wasn't it? SORRY!**

**~*~ Htgr8 ~***


End file.
